The Walking Dead and The Overdone Plot Devices
by Rebloxic
Summary: In a world with survivors...in a world where nothing remains but ruins...people still find time to be repetitive...
1. Chapter 1

**_In a world, where people roam dead..._**

**_In a world where stories unravel..._**

**_In a world with nothing to do but survive..._**

**_We still find overdone fanfiction..._**

* * *

><p>Hello readers!<p>

Welcome to my new comedy series, Overdone Plot Devices!

Here, you will suggest stuff that is overdone in the walking dead fanfiction/fandom and I will write a chapter highlighting just that!

So suggest away!

First Chapter: ? (YOU DECIDE IN THE COMMENTS!)


	2. Cluke

Clementine and Luke walked through the rolling green fields, where nothing but walkers roamed. Luke wiped his sweaty forehead, but in a way that Clementine found so totally _sexy..._

They kept walking, when they saw thousands of walkers. Thousands, even though that many walkers were not going to travel in that big of a group. They were coming towards them quickly, even though walkers were extremely slow. Clementine's mind began to spin and she started to panic.

"We can't kill them all," Clementine panicked fanning herself, jutting her chest out generously in Luke's direction. Luke however was heroically looking at the walkers so the sun shone on his face at an angle to make him seem too sexy for words...

"Yes we can Clem," Luke proclaimed even though there's no chance that anyone could do that realistically. Clementine however acted like a damsel in distress, even though she could normally handle things like this even if she were half her age. But hey! This is fanfiction!

"Okay, let's go," Clementine said, her mind changing immediately because of Luke. They unsheathed their weapons, and quickly began to thin out the herd completely with ease even though most people would die after the fifth walker.

Sexily, they wiped the sweat from their forehead, and Clementine accidentally dragged her hand across Luke's perfectly, muscular chest, that he has all the time. Clementine mad a sound of pure horror, and looked at Luke in shock.

"I'm so sorry Luke...I didn't mean to touch you in that way," Clementine affirmed, her hand still trailing Luke's stomach. Luke didn't object though and stared at Clementine and thought of different over poetic ways to describe her.

"It's okay Clem...you know lately...about a hour ago actually...I've started having these feelings for you Clem...and I don't know where they've come out of...who would've thought a guy like me with approximately the same age as you...would've fallen in love with you," Luke said and Clementine placed a hand on her forehead in an out of character way.

"Luke, I can't! Even though I have feelings for you," Clementine cried and Luke placed a hand on his heart and he said "but why not?!" _**(Seriously even the grammar gets OOC).**_

"Because the writer doesn't want us to get together until it bubbles over in a badly written smut scene or an over the top, out of character love declaration," Clementine cried unlike herself. Luke felt his heart jump in his chest at the chance that they're not going to get together even though it's a Cluke fic.

"How long will that be," Luke asked desperately, running a hand through his mahogany locks inappropriately, just so he can seem so overly sexy the the readers will understand why Clementine will get together with him.

"About four chapters," Clementine whimpered and started to cry even though in the fandom she doesn't usually cry about not getting together with a love interest (which she hasn't had). Luke held her, but in a totally platonic way, and let her cry into his muscular shoulder, in case you forgot it was muscular.

-FOUR CHAPTERS LATER-

"Clementine...I feel something inside of me," Luke admitted inching closer to Clementine. Her brown eyes and his hazel ones flickered from each other as their eyes raked the opposite's bodies. Luke then planted his lips on Clementine's and Clementine immediately allowed it to happen.

It was pure bliss, it was like heavenly silk...it was beautiful, it was as if beauty was in the form of an action. "I love you Luke, even though I've only just kissed you," Clementine cried, even though they hardly knew each other's names.

"I love you too Clementine," Luke agreed and then they began to kiss some more as more and more poetic ways to say what it felt like were used. Suddenly things got more heated, and Clementine, obviously knowing what to do in this situation despite being a virgin, and unbuckled his pants, or undid his zip, no one knows what kind of pants he wears. **_(BAD SMUT INCOMING. ALL INCORRECT GRAMMAR IS PURPOSE BECAUSE APPARENTLY THE WRITER IS SO HYPED TO WRITE SMUT THAT THEY'RE FINGERS STOP WORKING PROPERLY.)_**

Luke's hand then trailed to Clementine's bob, and then grasped it, his nickels turning white. His hasel eyes then loked at Clementine, and he pulled her pantss down. He saw her underwearr ofering him an unown world.

Clementine felt purre bluss as Loke's moth litered her tummy with kises. She mooned uncontroalbly as Lukee's lops presed against her. Her mind swurled with diffrent emotions as all emotnal traumaa endured before were completly furgotten.

Sudenly, Luuke's dick popped uncontroalbly and he moand. Like a ravenos animal, he pulled down Clem's underweer and started to thrus into her. She moaned as she buckd her hips unto him and they grinned into each other and Clem let out a screech of oure delight.

And, as son as it start, it was done. They both fell beside each other, sweaty but in a totally sexy way and panting. They then held hands and proclaimed their love for each other even though they barely loved each other for more than a day, but that's just a small inconvenience. And because their feelings were obviously brewing inside each other for a while.

**_XXXXX_**

**_THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE! OKAY REMEMBER TO REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK IS OVERDONE AND I'LL TRY TO GET TO IT! AND SO FAR, NUKE IS NEXT ON THE LIST BECAUSE REPRESSED HOMOSEXUALITY IS IN EVERY FANDOM. _**


End file.
